


Mud Creature

by luckypen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Generation of Idiots, M/M, competitive dorks, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypen/pseuds/luckypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigou gets dirty and needs a new uniform. Luckily the Generation of Miracles is happy to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaLama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/gifts), [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/gifts), [exuberant_imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/gifts).



> For Acetate (DramaLama) who wanted to see the GoM fighting over getting Nigou to wear their school shirts.  
> My first fic is a gift fic woo!

In all honesty, everything began with good intentions. Kuroko was playing as friendly a match of street ball as one could with a certain blue-headed boyfriend clashing with a redheaded idiot. Throw in the clingy blonde currently latched onto Kuroko’s leg because  _Kurokocchi, you promised you’d finally be on my team._   _YOU CAN’T LET AOMINECCHI KIDNAP YOU AWAY FROM ME!_ and Kuroko figured his daily quota for idiocy was fulfilled.

He was sorely mistaken when the rest of the rainbow (which just so happened to be meeting up for lunch  _a block away_ ) showed up right as an extremely dirty Nigou decided to make a reappearance from wherever he’d escaped to during the chaos.

Kneeling before Nigou, a small crease knit Kuroko’s brow, as he took in the muddy paw prints littering the court and the foul odor of whatever hell Kuroko didn’t particularly care to recognize.

“Kurokocchiiii, tell Midorimacchi you really—KUROKOCCHI GET AWAY WHAT IF IT HAS RABIES?!”

Turning an annoyed look on the blonde model currently contemplating whether saving his beloved Kurokocchi outweighed smelling like garbage for a week, the shadow sighed, “My dog does not have rabies thank you very much.” (Kagami looked ready to argue that fact.)

“Oi, he smells like shit. I’m cleaning him up before he contaminates you, Tetsu.” And with that, Aomine picked up the wiggling mud creature and unceremoniously dropped him in the park fountain.

“Is that legal, Aominecchi?”

“I believe that pollution of public property constitutes a fine.”

“Perhaps Daiki would benefit from a night in prison.”

“Eh~~ Shouldn’t Mine-chin be more worried about dog murder?”

Ignoring his ex-teammates and silently thanking his boyfriend despite the obvious desecration of park property, Kuroko joined a slightly worried Aomine (who really hadn’t been considering anything besides the possibility of kissing a boyfriend that smelled like Planet Dog Shit) and his now very drenched dog.

“I supposed park water is a much nicer smell. Thank you, Aomine-kun. In return, I’ll visit you in jail.”

“Wha—Oi, Tetsu. That ain’t funny, you bastard.”

With the barest hint of smile on his face, Kuroko turned for his bag, returned with towel in hand, then frowned.

“His uniform is ruined…”

“Eh?” Sparing a glance down at the shivering puppy and the still very dirty Seirin uniform, Aomine understood. “He’s a dog, Testu. Dogs don’t need clothes anyway. We can buy him another some other day.”

“Heeh? Kurokocchi, he can wear my uniform!!!” Kise gleefully interjected, rummaging through his bag. _It’s the next best thing to Kurokocchi himself wearing it_ ~~~

“HAH?! Why should he wear a Kaijo uniform?? His original uniform was a Seirin jersey so he should wear our school’s!” Without hesitation, Kagami marched over to Kuroko’s bag, “Oi, Kuroko, where’s your damn jersey? With everything all organized you’d think I’d find it first thing.”

“My jersey is at home, Kagami-kun.”

“Why the heck is it there?!”

“Some people do laundry, Kagami-kun. What’s wrong with your jersey?” Kagami halted in the midst of closing Kuroko’s duffel to take one look at Nigou and shudder in response. “My uniform is really really dirty…”

“Hmmmm, what a shame.” Kuroko pointedly turned his attention back to drying off his pet, ignoring quiet mumbles of _rabies_ , _contamination_ , and _demon dog_ (accompanied by a grumbled _Bakagami_ and _contaminated Tetsu’s bag_ above his head) _._

Kuroko and Aomine returned to the others shortly after, greeted by a cheerful “Here’s my jersey, Kurokocchi!”

Before Kuroko had a chance to politely declined the proffered jersey because Aomine had a point that dogs don’t really _need_ clothes and Kuroko could sense a competition before it started, three _more_ jerseys were held out in offering. And really, the saddest part was that he wasn’t even surprised.

“Eh? Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracci, Akashicchi! No fair!! I asked first!” Kise pouted.

“I am simply offering another option. Who knows how disgusting your uniforms are with your sweaty filth.”

“Ehh? My jersey isn’t filthy. I bet mine smells like candy~~~”

“Midorimacchi, so mean!!!! I smell really nice! SMELL ME.”

“Honestly, I have no idea what any of you are thinking. Atsushi, Shintarou, your uniforms are much too big for a dog of such small stature. And the Rakuzan colors are clearly most suited to his blue eyes.”

Before the sparks could develop into a full-on inferno (and before Kise could start crying) Kuroko set Nigou down on the court and gently shoved him towards the others. Following suit, the miracles placed their respective uniforms down while Kagami watched on in disgust, still muttering about rabies and possibly the plague.

Just as Nigou slowly crept towards Murasakibara’s jersey—Kuroko suspected the boy’s jersey really did smell like candy—a fifth jersey entered the fray, startling the half circle of boys. With one cursory sniff, Nigou latched onto the last jersey—Touou Gakuen’s—and Aomine smirked in triumph.

Kuroko sighed as Aomine declared, “I’ve got a secret weapon up my sleeve,” before dodging a pair of scissors aimed at his head—and running like hell. The phantom player looked after his boyfriend pityingly then turned to the captain of the miracles, “I’d prefer if you keep the maiming to a minimum. He owes me lunch tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry. I’m simply giving him a workout.”

As Midorima and Murasakibara enjoyed the chase and Kise sat pouting at Nigou’s Touou burrito, Kuroko collected his pet and duffel, poked Kagami to ensure he wouldn’t keel over from shock, and departed from home, an exasperated Kagami trailing behind.

He would call Aomine later to make sure he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko did Aomine's laundry recently so his uniform still smelled like Kuroko. Cheating bastard...


End file.
